


Mankiller

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Series: "Forgive Me Father" Extras [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Lube, M/M, Quickies, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is the right shade of lipstick.





	Mankiller

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS CAUSE FOR CELEBRATION, MY FRIENDS  
> THIS.  
> IS MY FIFTIETH PUBLISHED PIECE ON AO3. 
> 
> Which may or may not be important to you, but oh well. It's a party to me! So, for my fiftieth published fic I decided to write something for my original characters, Felix and Sean! I hope that y'all enjoy ;3; And if you enjoy--please leave a comment below!

 

Felix brushed the dark eyeshadow over his lids, only half-listening to the news. Something about a terrorist bombing on the other side of the city. The news anchor was sparse with her facts and was not-so-subtly urging anyone with knowledge of the attack to speak to local police. Felix snorted and tilted his head to the side, watching how the bright red of his lipstick shined under the light from his mirror; the round bulbs didn't dare flicker or waver.

“Wow.” The voice came from the doorway, soft and in awe. Felix turned his head to his boyfriend, rolling his eyes and cracking a smile.

“You don't have to say that every time you see me, Sean.” Felix teased. He padded over to the large Irishmen and twined his arms around Sean's neck. Felix pressed a kiss to the corner of Sean's jaw, letting out a pleased hum as the comforting smell of black coffee and saltwater taffy wafted over him.

“It's not my fault,” Sean told him in a low, breathy whine that had Felix shuddering. “You are  _ stunning.  _ You take my breath away every time I see you.” Sean tucked a piece of viciously red hair behind Felix's ear. “And the lipstick—it's the same shade you were wearing when we first met--”

“--I can't believe you remember that,” Felix stated with a laugh. “What was that--four, five years ago?” Sean shrugged, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

“It's my favourite. It makes me want to kiss you until it smears.” Sean told him, hands splaying across Felix's back, mouth hovering near his cheek. Felix unconsciously tilted his head upward, exposing the pale of his throat. Sean kissed the tender flesh with reverence, lips sliding over it as if worshiping the skin of a god.

“Down boy.” Felix teased, even as he swept his hair over his shoulder and out of Sean's way. “Jo is accepting the Breakthrough Prize tonight, and we have to get ready.” His breath hitched as teeth grazed his collarbone. Thick-fingers tugged at Felix's towel, and the villain chuckled lightly. “Does this lipstick really get you that hot and bothered?” Sean answered the question by biting down softly on Felix's nipple. Felix gasped, shoving a hand into Sean's curls and tugging.

Sean let go of his nipple reluctantly, brown eyes wide and begging behind his glasses. Felix bent down and kissed him right between the eyes, nose tickled by the abundance of curls atop Sean’s head. Felix cocked an eyebrow at the other man, running a hand through his hair.

“You're fucking irresistible.” Felix snarled, tugging Sean up to kiss him hungrily. “Real quick—we can't be late.” Sean's hands were tugging his towel free before the words left his lips. Slipping a knee between his thighs, Sean bit at the side of his neck, palms smoothing over his ass. Fingers dipped between Felix's ass cheeks, and the Irishmen groaned at the way Felix twisted in his grip.

“Where did you throw the lube at?” Sean asked, leaving searing hot kisses down the villain's chest, licking between his breasts. Felix snorted, and then giggled, as a tongue dipped into his belly button.

“It's in the cabinet—I didn't  _ throw  _ it anywhere,” Felix told the bigger man, running his hands over Sean's shoulders, admiring the way his muscles moved beneath his skin. Felix let his hands dance over his boyfriend's back; he had so many  _ freckles.  _ They were splattered in various shades of brown across his back—in any other situation Felix would have taken the time to kiss every single one of them.

“You don't know hot it was.” Sean grunted, briefly letting Felix go so he could retrieve the lube from the bathroom cabinet. “God, you don't know how hot  _ you  _ are.” Felix grinned at him slyly, tongue darting out to lick at his painted lips. He was going to have to redo them, that much was obvious. “I walk in here--” Felix nearly groaned at the sound of a lid popping as it was opened with a little too much force. “--and you're almost naked, looking like you just painted your lips with blood and just--”

“-let me get these for you.” Felix told Sean, tugging at his sleeping pants. With little effort, they came sliding down over Sean's ass and past his thighs. “Jesus, you're so hard.” Felix choked out, voice husky and low. His accent was thicker than normal, due to the arousal running through his veins. Sean smashed their lips together in a sloppy fight of teeth and tongue, pushing the smaller man back until he hit the wall behind him.

“Always hard for you baby.” Sean whispered, pouring lube over his fingers; he then lowered them to cup himself, stroking his cock and coating it evenly with the viscous liquid. Felix hooked a leg around Sean's waist, dragging him closer. A tiny whimper escaped Sean's throat as his slickened cock brushed Felix's belly.

“Don't act so cocky.” Felix breathed, swinging his other leg up; Sean caught it with his free hand, lining himself up. “Or I'll make you beg.” Sean let a low growl and thrust forward, pushing into Felix with a fevered canting of his hips. Felix gasped, raspy and whining, and thread his fingers into Sean's hair and nearly slamming his head against the wall. His hair drug along the tiled wall, sticking to the thin sheen of moisture that had accumulated there after his shower.

Sean's mouth was on Felix's before he could draw a proper breath, granting him kisses filled with sinful delicacies: moans, groans, and needy mewls all wrapped with breathy promises. Sean didn't waste time with shallow thrusts; instead, he decided on the slow, deep thrusting that Felix preferred. Trailing away from his lips and dragging a considerable amount of red with him, Sean left kisses of faded, blood red lipstick up and down Felix’s previously contoured face

“Messing up my makeup.” Felix huffed out, trying to bear his weight down against Sean's thrusts. Sean always felt so  _ right. _ Even when he was a bit rough, like now, Felix couldn't help but noticed the occasional glance up, judging Felix's expression to make sure he was okay. Or the way Sean's fingers stroked his thigh in a calming, gentle pattern that calmed his shaking, strained thighs. Sean let out a grunt, driving harder into Felix and tugging at his earlobe with his teeth. Felix moved a hand from the technician's hair to his shoulder, digging black-painted nails into the muscle there.

Across the room, sitting on the sink counter and blasting something old and more static than music, Felix's phone buzzed. It was strong enough to parade the phone across the counter, though not far enough to fall off the edge to its demise. Felix let out a strained growl, arching his back away from the cold, sticky wall and pressing his chest against Sean's. Nipples, hard and in want of attention, rubbed against the technician's shirt.

“Probably Jolene.” Sean grunted, kissing the base of his boyfriend's jaw. “Probably wondering if we're almost ready.” Felix smacked the back of his head, then tugged sharply.

“Then fuck me like you mean it.” Felix rumbled out. Sean snorted, rotating his hips and jerking them forward—Felix lost his grip for a moment, scrabbling to hang on as stars danced across his vision, temporarily blinding him. “Fuck, yeah. Right there Sean, fucking--” Sean cut him off with another kiss, beginning to work his hips into a jackhammer against Felix's prostate, whispering naughty promises against Felix's mouth.

“I didn't put on a condom. How long do you think it'll take to wash up if I cum inside you? Think you'll get it all out of you, or will my cum be dripping down your leg during the awards ceremony?” Sean asked, voice as deadly as it was gentle. Felix shook his head, toes curling. “Everyone will know.”

“You better not.” Felix commanded, voice a high-pitched whine.

“You going to stop me?” Sean whispered into his ear; Felix realised Sean’s glasses were gone—tossed somewhere, maybe crunching beneath Sean's feet as he forced the villain flat against the wall. Felix shuddered. He loved it when Sean took control like this—it was heady and erotic, flooding his body with heat that settled, aching, in his stomach.

“No, fuck no. Come on, please.” Felix whined; a hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it in time with the now erratic thrusts of his partner. “Yes, god, Sean. Sean.” Felix tugged on his hair, pulling him down for a tongue heavy kiss. “Love you so much. Love you.” He nearly purred. Felix's back had begun to chafe against the wall, having been rubbed too hard against it. Sitting would be uncomfortable at best, at the ceremony.

“I love you  _ more.”  _ Sean hissed through grit teeth. “Love you so much.” He growled out, licking a stripe along Felix's jaw.

Felix came before Sean, spilling himself between their compressed bellies and all over Sean's shirt; Sean followed soon after, causing Felix to shudder and swear. Cum painted Felix's insides, hot and unmistakable inside of him. Not only that but as deep as Sean could manage, too—the fucker.

“Fuck you.” Felix panted as he came down from his high; after Sean had been able, he'd pulled out of the smaller man and sat him on a stool nearby. Cum painted inside of Felix's thighs and his belly. Sean had knelt with Felix, forehead pressing against the villain's sweaty shoulder. “I've got to fucking deal with this mess now.” Sean chuckled, kissing the flesh available to him. “You don't even fucking  _ care.  _ I am totally not letting you into the bathtub with me.”

“Felix.” Sean whined, kissing at his hickey-bruised neck. “I didn't mean to get carried away.” Sweaty curls brushed the underside of Felix's jaw, and he snorted, turning his head away in fear of being tickled. “I mean, we do have assigned seats. And I'm sat right next to you, so--”

“--shut up, and start the tub. You're on ass-cleaning duty.” Felix ordered, crossing his arms over his chest. “And give me my phone.” Sean moved slowly, kissing up Felix's neck, then moving to press a kiss to Felix's lips.

“I love you.” Sean murmured against his mouth.

“I love you too, Sean.” Felix told him in reply, letting the play malice fall from his voice. “ _ I love you too.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Red Lipstick by Kesha
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
